Apocalipsis Z
by REX RS6
Summary: Tres años de apocalipsis constante, nadie es capaz de huir de los peligros que este representa, un joven, llamado Trunks Brief, busca una manera de poder acabar con esto, pero los peligros son muchos para alcanzarlo ¿Lograra su objetivo? ¿Conseguirá terminar con el apocalipsis? Una historia de romance, acción, drama, para alcanzar la paz Pasen y lean por favor fic de Trunks y Pan.
1. Prólogo

Tres años, tres largos años han pasado desde que esta pesadilla comenzó, ahora me encuentro solo, no tengo a nadie a mi lado, hace tres años que un desconocido virus infecto todo el planeta, los doctores solo lo llamaron "el virus Z", este maldito virus puede causar dos efectos en las personas, la primera, es una dolorosa muerte y la segunda, una mutación en el cuerpo del infectado, los transforma en diferentes clases de monstruos, nadie ha sido capaz de encontrar la cura, y no solo eso, tres meses después del descubrimiento del virus, extraterrestres, créanlo o no, extraterrestres invadieron el planeta, no sabemos quién es el que los dirige, pero se encarga de esclavizar tanto a los mutantes como a los pocos humanos que se encuentran fuera del peligro del virus. 

Yo me llamo Trunks Brief, ya no se qué hacer, ahora solo me dirijo a España, a encontrar aliados para que me ayuden a combatir contra este mal, ya nada es como lo recordaba, mi familia y yo salimos de Japón en busca de ayuda, mi madre es una gran inventora, tal vez la conozcan, se llama Bulma Brief y mi padre, es un famoso guerrero, se llama Vegeta, también tengo una hermana, se llama Bra, tiene la belleza de mi madre y la actitud de mi padre, y la gran inteligencia de ambos. 

Odio esto, hace dos años se llevaron a mi hermana y hace un año atrás a mis padres, se que todo esto tiene una solución, pero… cual?. Mi madre, mientras viajábamos estuvo buscando la cura para este virus, pero… todo fue en vano, no hay ni una sola pista o muestra de que el virus pueda desaparecer, y además, eso no es todo, junto con el virus, una radiación muy extraña también cubrió el planeta por cinco días, después desapareció, no fue mortal ya que nadie murió, pero… algo extraño paso, esa radiación, a algunos de nosotros nos otorgó poderes, ya sean mentales, físicos o de energía, mi padre y yo adquirimos esos poderes, pero aún no soy capaz de controlarlo. 

Por una fuente, me entere de que hay una resistencia en España y es por eso que voy hacia allá, me dijeron que son dirigidos por un guerrero de nombre Son Gokú, quien siempre ayuda a los demás en compañía de sus hijos Gohan y Goten, también lo ayuda su nieta Pan. 

El cielo ya no es lo que fue, su brillo desapareció, todo el planeta tiene un ambiente apocalíptico, en las noches, ni siquiera la luz de la luna y estrella son capaces de iluminar esta tierra, me veo obligado a detenerme para que no me ataquen esos mutantes y esos extraterrestres, solo llevo conmigo tres capsulas, en una llevo una moto, en la cual avanzo durante el día, en la otra, una casa, invento de mi madre, la cual se camufla con el paisaje y en la última, herramientas, no sé qué hacer con ellas, pero espero poder crear algo de utilidad con ello. 

La única ropa que tengo, son unos pantalones blancos (como los de Mirai Trunks), una playera algo ajustada, unas botas negras y una capa con capucha, por suerte tengo este reloj G.P.S que me dio mi madre, asi llegare a España y espero me quieran ayudar en esto. 

Justo ahora me subo en mi moto, y emprendo el viaje de nuevo hacia España, solo espero poder llegar con vida y sin ser infectado por ese virus. 

CONTINUARA…


	2. Una nueva amiga

**Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a ****valitassjmissotaku**** y a ****danielita1999**** por haber comentado el primer cap de esta historia, y para valita, si será un fic de varios capitulo, yo estimo que entre 20 a 30, tal vez menos tal vez más.  
Y perdonen que sea tan corto, estoy casi sin tiempo, últimamente la tarea es mas harta.  
Sin más que decir, a leer**

**Una nueva amiga**

Aún sigo en mi viaje para llegar a España, ahora me encuentro en los límites de Paris-Francia, solo me falta alrededor de dos semanas de viaje para llegar a España y encontrar ayuda, por ahora viajo en mi moto por los bosques, ya casi es de noche, el sol empieza a ocultarse poco a poco, creo que ya debo detenerme, no me debo arriesgar a que me ataquen esos monstruos. 

Estoy a punto de detenerme cuando escucho una explosión muy cerca del lugar, que será?, mejor voy a averiguar, me dirijo a pie hacia el lugar de la explosión, mientras camino, veo una espada un tanto vieja, pero aun parece útil, así que la tomo y sigo mi camino, al llegar pude ver a una chica de cabellos y ojos negro luchar dificultosamente contra tres de esos monstruos y cinco de los extraterrestres, no veo que tenga marcas de alguna mordida en su cuerpo, mejor la ayudo. 

*El peli lila corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba la chica, cuando llego pudo ver como uno de los extraterrestres la noqueaba golpeándola en la nuca, por tratar de ayudar a la pelinegra uso la espada que encontró y empezó a combatir contra los monstruos, esa espada pudo cortar a los monstruos en dos fácilmente, cosa que impresiono al peli lila, después se enfrentó a los extraterrestres. 

X: quien eres tu niño? 

Trunks: solo soy un humano 

X2: no te hagas al gracioso, quién eres? 

Trunks: soy Trunks Brief, tal vez les suene mi apellido 

X: Brief?... ah ya se, eres pariente de esa tal Bulma, verdad? 

Trunks: así que la conocen, díganme donde esta! 

X3: crees que te lo diremos? Jajaja, primero muertos!, nosotros somos soldados de alto rango 

Trunks: como quieran 

El pelilila corrió a una increíble velocidad contra sus oponentes, estos tenían una especie de pistola en sus brazos, los extraterrestres disparaban a diestra y siniestra pero el ojiazul esquivaba ágilmente los disparos, llego a estar al frente de uno de esos soldados y le atravesó el estomago con la espada, después llego a otro y lo corto en dos y así sucesivamente hasta acabar con los cinco soldados. 

Al acabar se colgó la espada en la espalda, lanzo la capsula de la casa y tomo a la chica pelinegra en brazos, haciéndola entrara en la casa y la deposito en su cama* 

Ya paso un día desde que encontré a esta chica, creo que ya son alrededor de las once de la mañana y aun no despierta, mientras espero preparo el desayuno hasta que escucho a la chica preguntar "dónde estoy?" 

Trunks: estas en mi casa –le respondí mientras entraba a mi habitación- 

X: cómo llegue aquí? 

Trunks: ayer te encontré peleando contra esos monstruos, te desmayaron y yo los derrote con esa espada –le señale la espada que estaba apoyada contra la pared- 

X: gracias… por cierto, de dónde vienes? 

Trunks: vengo desde Japón, busco a un tal Son Gokú 

X: Gokú?: para que quieres encontrar a mi abuelo? 

Trunks: abuelo?, tu eres su nieta Pan? 

X: si, yo soy, pero dime, para que lo necesitas? 

Trunks: me dijeron que él lidera una resistencia en España, así que voy hacia allá 

Pan: qué casualidad, yo también voy hacia allá, si quieres podemos viajar juntos 

Trunks: no es necesario 

Pan: vamos, no sea así, yo conozco atajos para llegar más fácil a España, además no te dejaran pasar fácilmente, los de la resistencia tenemos una clave y si no la sabes te mataran sin dudarlo 

Trunks: está bien, puedes viajar conmigo 

Pan: me alegro –lo dijo esbozando una sonrisa…hermosa?- 

Trunks: mejor ven, hice el desayuno con lo que tengo en esta casa 

Pan: está bien, por cierto, cuál es tu nombre? 

Trunks: soy Trunks Brief 

Pan: mucho gusto  
Al decirlo se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla derecha, por qué lo hizo?, solo es un desayuno por favor, eso hizo que me sonrojara mucho, no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato 

Pan: gracias por ayudarme y… darme de comer jejeje 

Que rara es esta chica, pero a la vez es muy agradable, espero que enserio sepa cómo llegar más rápido a España, aun así, algo me dice que me llevare bien con ella. 

CONTINUARA…


	3. La llegada

**Gracias a danielita1999 por su comentario nwn espero que les guste, y perdonen que sea tan corto.**

**La llegada**

POV Trunks  
Después de aquel beso, empezamos a desayunar tranquilamente, ella me empezó a contar sobre sus diversas aventuras, mejor dicho misiones, junto a su abuelo y el resto de su familia. Al parecer, la resistencia a la que pertenece es muy agradable, divertida y muy confiable, en serio deseo llegar pronto a ese lugar y tener apoyo para descubrir la cura a este fatal virus, junto al fin de esos extraterrestres.

-Y cuéntame de ti, por qué buscas unírtenos?- me preguntó ella

-En verdad…quiero acabar con esta pesadilla, hace tres años que se propagó y con mi familia tratamos de descubrir pistas para hallar la cura, sin embargo, no pudimos. Hace dos años esos extraterrestres se llevaron a mi hermana y hace un año, a mis padres. Como puedes ver, he estado viajando solo este último año, puede salvar a unas cuantas personas y puede acabar con unos cuantos monstruos.

-Sí que la pasaste difícil- me dijo con pena –pero ya verás que todo se arreglará, tarde o temprano pondremos fin a esto, y volveremos a ser felices como antes- me dijo esbozando de nuevo esa sonrisa.

No lo parece, pero esta chica tiene buen raciocinio, además de un buen corazón, para ser casi una niña…es muy madura.

Después de desayunar le ofrecí el baño para que se dé una ducha, por suerte, aún hay ropa de mi hermana, que al parecer le es de su talla. Luego, emprendimos el viaje a España, en el camino hubo uno que otro percance, como fallos de la moto en la que íbamos y encuentros con los monstruos, nada que no se pueda solucionar.

Debo admitir que me sorprendió bastante que Pan, tenga una pistola con balas especiales, las cuales, con apenas entrar en contacto con la víctima, la pulverizaban sin dejar rastro alguno.

Después de cinco días, llegamos al atajo que me menciono, el cual era una especie de túnel subterráneo, que al parecer, estaba totalmente vacío, en otras palabras, fuera del peligro, así que después de decirle que se sujete bien, puse la moto a máxima velocidad y recorrimos todo ese túnel en menos de una hora. Al salir, vi con impresión, que todo el lugar que estaba al alcance de mi vista, estaba totalmente sano, sin edificios destruidos, plantas y algunas cosechas en perfecto estado, además de una especie de mansión, el cual supuse que era el refugio donde todos los miembros de la resistencia dormían y hacían sus investigaciones.

-Este es el lugar, que te parece?- me dijo Pan

-Es sorprendente, no creí que su refugio estuviera en tan buenas condiciones- admití mientras apagaba la moto y la convertía de nuevo en una capsula

-Te sorprenderás cuando veas el interior de la mansión, es más increíble que esto

Dicho eso, ella me llevo a la puerta y apareció una especie de teclado digital, en el cual, después de escribir un código y susurrar una frase, la puerta se abrió dejándome ver algo increíble, todo era tecnología pura, el piso de metal, paredes con computadoras digitales, armas en las paredes listas para alguna pelea y una puerta que, según ella, iba a un campo de entrenamiento.

-Bienvenido al refugio- me dijo sonriente

-Veo que ya llegaste Pan, quien es el mocoso?- preguntó un hombre de cabellos alborotados con un hombre muy parecido a él detrás, acaso eran gemelos?

-Él es Trunks Brief, un superviviente que me ayudo cerca de Francia-

-Dijiste Brief?- pregunto el acompañante de ese sujeto, no pudiendo ocultar su sorpresa, acaso me conoce?

CONTINUARA…


	4. Nueva Familia

**POV Trunks:**

Uno de los sujetos de cabello alborotado, el que parecía ser más joven, me miraba sorprendido desde que le dije mi apellido, sus ojos se clavaron en mí y me examinaba con la mirada, de arriba abajo sin perder detalle, inevitablemente me puse nervioso.

-L-le pasa algo?- pregunté nervioso

-No…nada, solo que….-de un momento a otro el sujeto apareció en mi delante con los ojos desbordando…alegría?- Jamás pensé encontrarme con un pariente de Bulma!

Me quede sorprendido por un breve momento, él conoce a mi madre… -C-Cómo conoce a mi madre?- logre decirle sorprendiéndolo aún más.

-Tú madre!?

-S-sí, Bulma Brief es mi madre…

-P-pero por qué llevas su apellido y no el de tu padre?

-Es que en realidad, siempre usé el apellido de mi madre, a mi padre no le gusta que se sepa su apellido…

-…Podrías decirme el apellido de tu padre? *Su rostro se me hace familiar* _se dijo Gokú_

-Ouji, mi apellido paterno es Ouji

-O-ouji?...p-por si acaso tu padre se llama Vegeta Ouji?

-Así es…

-Con razón tu rostro se me hacía tan familiar! Tu rostro es sumamente idéntico al de Vegeta!

Lo miré sorprendido –Usted conoce a mi padre?-

-Por supuesto! Solíamos ser rivales en los torneos de artes marciales

-Kakaroto! Deja de hablar!- grito el otro sujeto, mirándolo bien, noté que tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda.

-Lo siento papá- se disculpó…un momento…su padre es él?!

-Abuelito Gokú, deja que termine de presentarse- dijo Pan…él es Son Gokú? Me lo imaginé más serio.

-Descuiden- dije –no hay problema, mucho gusto Son Gokú- le dije extendiéndole mi mano.

-Mucho gusto Trunks- me devolvió el gesto.

-Que quieres aquí mocoso?- hablo el de la cicatriz.

-Vine para aliarme a ustedes, toda mi familia fue secuestrada por esos extraterrestres y quiero ayudar de alguna forma a detenerlos, sé que esta resistencia es la más sólida y unida en el mundo-

El padre de Gokú se quedó callado por un momento, al igual que su hijo, este me miraba con un deje de lastima…Pan…se mantenía por el momento al margen esperando la respuesta de quien sería su bisabuelo. Pude ver, en su mirada, un deje de esperanza, no puedo asegurar lo que pienso pero…acaso…ellos pasan por lo mismo que yo?

-Está bien mocoso, puedes unírtenos, mi nombre es Son Bardock- el padre de Gokú me miró si mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro, pero de alguna forma…pude sentir que en sus palabras habían algo que me consolaban… -Pan- se dirigió a su bisnieta –Encárgate de enseñarle el lugar y presentarlo a todos- Dicho esto, subió unas gradas para desaparecer de mi vista.

Por un momento, el salón donde nos encontrábamos, se quedó en silencio, me voltee a ver a Pan y tenía las manos entrelazadas en su pecho, para mí fue como un signo de alivio por parte de ella…pero por qué se siente así?

-Bienvenido Trunks, nuestra resistencia se llama ''Dragon'', aquí todos somos amigos, pero siempre hay uno que otro que no logra adaptarse con los demás. Espero que tú no seas de esos. Bueno, nos vemos!- se despidió Gokú alzando un brazo para después correr detrás de su padre.

Estos tres años que pase escapando con mi familia, fueron los más devastadores, pero ahora al fin pude llegar a la resistencia que buscábamos…Dragon…hump…un nombre intrigante…no lo creen?

**POV NORMAL**

Después de lo acontecido con Gokú y su padre Bardock, Pan llevo a Trunks en un recorrido por todo el lugar. Cada lugar al que entraban o salían era totalmente sorprendente. Pudo apreciar un campo de entrenamiento, un comedor, un bar, un patio con una hermosa vista y un lugar que parecía ser la armería.

-Estos son los lugares más importantes que hay en la base- le dijo Pan

-Sí que tienen de todo…pero…como consiguieron todo esto?

-En realidad…esta mansión era de mi abuelito Satán…

-''Era''?

-Si…hace dos años…él fue asesinado por los extraterrestres. Cuando todo esto empezó él nos ofreció refugio, esta mansión era una de campo, eso explica el hermoso paisaje que hay por fuera. Un día, un extraterrestre que venía por información y reconocimiento, casi llega a este lugar, mi abuelo Satán, le encargo a mi abuelo Gokú cuidar de mí, sabía que sería la última vez que lo vería. Después, salió de la mansión y distrajo al extraterrestre todo el tiempo que puedo mientras mi papá activaba el camuflaje de la casa, también cerro el pasaje secreto por el cual llegamos…pero…a través de las cámaras que había por el lugar vimos como mi abuelito logro matar a ese extraterrestre, pero lo hizo con su último suspiro, ya que antes de matarlo el maldito le atravesó parte del pecho con el arma que tenía…aún no sabemos que paso…pero tal vez mi abuelito tenia poderes en ese momento, cosa que ayudo a matar al extraterrestre. Después de enterrarlo y hacer modificaciones al rastreador que tenía ese tipo, logramos engañar a su jefe haciéndole creer que este lugar estaba deshabitado, después destruimos el aparato para que no logren localizarnos.

Trunks, después de escuchar aquella historia, instintivamente abrazo a Pan, para consolarla un poco, ya que de sus mejillas caían pequeñas lágrimas, símbolo del amor y afecto que tenía con su difunto abuelo.

-Él siempre me quiso, por eso…estoy decidida a acabar con esto, no quiero que nadie más muera- dijo para después corresponder al abrazo del peli lila.

**POV PAN**

Estuvimos varios minutos abrazados, no sé exactamente cuántos, pero disfrute del abrazo, por alguna razón, Trunks me hacía sentir protegida…y a la vez me sentía capaz de proteger a todos. Iba a decirle ''gracias'', pero una voz me interrumpió.

-Pan! Que haces abrazada a ese extraño!?- me voltee a ver a mis espaldas pensando que era mi padre, pero…

-L-Lo siento pa…-rápidamente cambie mi expresión de preocupación, por enfado- tío Goten! –le grite recriminándole ya que podía verse a leguas que se estaba aguantando la risa.

-Jajajajaj, perdón sobrinita, no pude evitarlo- dijo estallando en risas, cosa que obviamente me ponía roja, pero no exactamente por el coraje.

-Etto…quien es él?- me preguntó Trunks susurrándome al oído.

-Ah sí, perdona, él es mi molesto tío Goten- lo presente mientras le sacaba la lengua en un acto infantil.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Trunks Brief

-…- mi tío se quedó callado un rato mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada a Trunks, este empezaba a ponerse nervioso por el silencio incomodo que se hizo presente, para después…- Hola! Mucho gusto, me llamo Son Goten, hijo del líder Son Gokú- …presentarse estrechándole amistosamente la mano en señal de saludo y aceptación, mi tío siempre se comportaba así con los nuevos, debo admitirlo, a mí también me causaba gracia esa actuación suya.

-Tío, el me ayudo cerca de los límites de Francia, yo lo traje aquí porque dijo que quería unirse a nosotros, el bisabuelo ya lo acepto- le dije mostrándole una sonrisa

-Vaya! No creí que el abuelo lo aceptara tan rápido, normalmente los tortura un poco haciéndoles preguntas incomodas jajaj-

Reí ante su comentario, la cara de Trunks parecía que se la llevo el diablo, la verdad es que estaba consciente de la forma en la que mi bisabuelo ''tortura'' a los nuevos, por eso estuve rezando porque no le hiciera lo mismo a Trunks delante de mí, sus preguntas en verdad son un tanto vergonzosas.

-Si lo sé, por eso me sentí aliviada cuando el bisabuelo no le hizo eso a Trunks jajajaja-

-*Esa era la razón de que parecía aliviada?*- _se preguntó Trunks mentalmente._

-Jajaja, lo sé, yo lo llevare a que se presente con los demás, reúnelos a todos en el salón sobrina, lo llevare a dar una vuelta- me dijo mi tío para después tomar a Trunks del brazo y llevarlo, literalmente, a rastras del lugar en el que estábamos.

No puede evitar reír al ver la cara de Trunks al ser arrastrado por mi tío, sé que esos dos se llevaran bien, quien sabe, tal vez, dentro de un tiempo, se vuelvan los mejores amigos. Estoy feliz de que Trunks haya logrado entrar a la resistencia, ahora…el forma parte de nuestra ''gran familia''.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Afinidad y Sentimientos

**Pov. Trunks:**

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que me uní a ''Dragón'', en ese tiempo no solo conocí a mis nuevos compañeros, sino que también, pude hacer nuevos amigos. Aún recuerdo el día que llegue, junto Pan. Goten, quien ahora es uno de mis mejores amigos, me llevo a rastras por toda la base, mostrándome cada rincón de esta. Rato después, como Goten y el Sr. Bardock le ordenaron, Pan reunió a todos en el salón principal, allí conocí a todos y cada uno de mis nuevos compañeros, aunque admito que en un principio, no todos se veían agradables.

A los que conocí fueron:

_Son Gohan.- _Él es el padre de Pan e hijo del Sr. Gokú. A simple vista parece solo alguien intelectual, pero después de que me enfrente a él, supe que no me debo fiar de las apariencias, ya que perdí vergonzosamente, y es que caer derrotado con seis golpes no es para menos.

_Son Goten.- _A él ya lo conocía, pero quiso presentarse de todas formas. Hijo del Sr. Gokú, hermano de Gohan y nieto del Sr. Bardock, tío de Pan.

_Yamcha.- _Muy amigable, amigo de la infancia del Sr. Gokú y poseedor de innumerables cicatrices. Practica artes marciales y su poder de energía es su fuerte.

_Ten Shin Han.- _A causa de la radiación, tiene un tercer ojo justo en la frente, sus poderes se basan en energía y un poco de telequinesis.

_Chaos.- _Un pequeño que a primera vista parece un mimo. Es muy amigable, su poder se basa en la telequinesis.

_Krilin.- _Es un poco chaparro. Es el mejor amigo de Gokú, practica artes marciales y la energía es su fuerte. Tiene una esposa llamada 18 y una hija llamada Marron.

_N°18.- _Nadie sabe porque se hace llamar así, al parecer ni siquiera Krilin. Es una bella mujer de cabellos dorados y cortos, ojos azules como el cielo y muy fuerte. Practicaba artes marciales en su juventud pero aun ahora es muy hábil.

_Marron.- _Es una chica muy hermosa, tiene el mismo cabello y los mismos ojos de su madre. Es algo tímida, pero es muy astuta en el campo de batalla. Tiene la misma edad que yo.

_Yajirobe.- _Esta un poco pasado de peso, pero maneja una katana, la cual le ayuda a volverse muy ágil de campo de batalla. Sus poderes residen en la creación de unas extrañas semillas que, al usuario de estas, le cura todas las heridas físicas y también puede mantenerte hasta diez días sin comer nada. Esa habilidad suya en muy útil en estas situaciones.

_Lunch.- _Una mujer muy hermosa, aunque tiene cierto problema de identidad, y no sé si tenga que ver con la radiación. Es linda, carismática y muy amigable cuando su pelo es de tono azul, al igual que sus ojos, pero cuando estornuda, su pelo se vuelve rubio y los ojos negros, adquiriendo una personalidad agresiva y muy arrogante. Ella es una experta en el manejo de armas de fuego.

_Son Raditz.- _Hermano de Gokú, hijo de Bardock, tío de Gohan y Goten, y tío-abuelo de Pan. Tiene una melena negra hasta la cintura, sus facciones faciales indican que es muy rudo y un poco difícil de tratar. Sus poderes se basan en la fuerza bruta.

_Nappa.- _Es un hombre muy alto y calvo, tiene un pequeño bigote. Es el mejor amigo de Raditz, y al igual que él, su fuerza bruta es impresionante.

_Muten Roshi.- _Un viejo pervertido pero muy poderoso, siempre anda con unas gafas de sol puestas y un caparazón de tortuga en la espalda. Me dijeron que es el primer maestro de Gokú. Su poder se basa en una combinación de energía y fuerza bruta, ya que en esta, su cuerpo se hace muy corpulento y su fuerza aumenta considerablemente.

_Turles.- _Un sujeto muy parecido a Gokú. Por una extraña razón, cuando él come alguna fruta, su poder aumentar increíblemente. Escuche rumores de que es el primo de Gokú y Raditz.

_Broly.- _Él es a quien conocí de último. Es muy poderoso, ya que su poder es la mezcla de energía y fuerza bruta, lo controla aún mejor que el viejo Roshi. Me dijeron que al mezclar esos poderes perfectamente, su cuerpo crece en tamaño y musculatura, su cabello se eriza y se vuele un tanto amarillo-verdoso, además de que sus pupilas desaparecen. Según los demás es un sádico. Tiene un cierto odio hacia Gokú.

Todos ellos son los guerreros que forman parte de la resistencia más sólida del planeta, me agrada mucho el formar parte de ellos. Junto a ellos defenderemos y salvaremos la Tierra, destruiremos a esos extraterrestres.

Sin embargo, hay algo que me pone triste, Marron, a quien le tengo cariño desde que la conocí, me contó que hace unos seis meses, la madre de Pan, Videl Satán, y la esposa del Sr. Gokú, Milk Ox, fueron secuestradas por los extraterrestres. Al parecer, fueron tomadas por sorpresa, solo fueron a vigilar que el perímetro este despejado y de la nada dos extraterrestres aparecieron, las desmayaron y se las llevaron.

Ahora entiendo las miradas que pusieron Pan y Gokú cuando los conocí y les conté que me quitaron a mi madre y a mi hermana. Ellos sufren lo mismo que yo.

**Pov. Normal:**

Dos meses pasaron desde que Trunks se unió a ''Dragón'', en ese tiempo, debido a cierta afinidad que tiene con las habilidades de Marron, ambos cumplieron un total de diez misiones de limpieza, rescate y guardia de forma exitosa. Pan, quien también tenía una que otra misión con el peli-lila, aprendió mucho de las habilidades de este. Se sorprendió cuando en una misión de limpieza (exterminación), pudo introducir su energía en la espada que poseía, siendo capaz de cortar hasta el más duro objeto con un solo intento. Goten, quien ayudaba a Trunks en la base con la invención de una cura para el virus, se volvió su mejor amigo, contándose todo lo que vivieron antes y durante el virus. Gokú y Bardock, siempre se encargaban de los suministros, para alimentar a sus colegas sin falta. Gohan se la pasaba encerrado en un laboratorio privado casi todo el día, según se sabía por la base, él se encargaba de la construcción de armas y mejoras a las mismas para usarlas en la batalla.

Trunks y Pan se encontraban entrenando en el campo de prácticas como de costumbre, mejorando sus habilidades y tratando de acoplarse al estilo de lucha del otro. Pan era usuaria de energía, pero su destreza física, y fuerza de los golpes era muy elevada, se notaba a simple vista que entrenaba duro siempre, además de que sus habilidades con las armas de fuego, no eran para menospreciar. Trunks entrenaba de forma física, al igual que su acompañante, para así tener buena sincronía en la próxima misión que llevasen a cabo juntos.

-Eres muy hábil Pan… se nota que eres digna nieta del Sr. Gokú.- dijo sentándose en el suelo para tomar un respiro, entrenar tres horas seguidas era agotador.

-Gracias Trunks, tu también eres muy bueno. ¿Dijiste que tu padre practica artes marciales no?- sentándose frente a él, hizo su pregunta.

-Sí, él era muy fuerte, y lo fue aún más con la radiación que lo fortaleció, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No, por nada. Supongo que él te entreno.

-Así es, me entreno desde niño, y me enseño a manejar de forma correcta la energía.

-Sorprendente… Dime ¿Ya te acostumbraste aquí?

-Sí, todos son muy amables, me sorprende que siendo tan pocos, sean los más fuertes.

-Bueno… mi bisabuelo los entrena duro para que sepan manejar sus poderes.

-Ya veo… Y… ¿Quién es el más poderoso entre ustedes?

Pan iba a responder a la pregunta, cuando Marron, la hija de Krilin y 18, apareció frente a ellos. La vieron acercarse y sentarse al lado de Trunks. Este por su parte se puso un tanto nervioso por la cercanía de la rubia.

-Hola chicos ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó la oji-azul.

-Solo hablábamos de nuestras habilidades- respondió rápidamente Trunks -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Ah sí, el Sr. Gokú nos necesita ahora, parece que nos tiene una misión.

-Ya veo…discúlpanos Pan, debemos irnos- se levantó ayudando a la rubia, para después salir del campo de prácticas y dejar a la Son sola.

-Descuida…no importa…- dijo para sí misma, triste.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita, señor?- dijo Trunks entrando en la sala de investigaciones junto a Marron, donde Gokú, junto a Bardock y Gohan, se encontraba viendo una pantalla gigante, con escenas de unas cuantas calles de la ciudad.

-Oh, Trunks, viniste, bueno, les tenemos una misión. Mi padre quiere enviarlos a aniquilar a unos extraterrestres que se encuentran cerca de aquí, en la calle 104, a unos treinta minutos de viaje. ¿Podrán hacerlo?

-¡Claro! No se preocupe por nada- Marron acepto de inmediato, gustosa.

-Está bien, déjenoslo a nosotros- dicho ello, Trunks y Marron, fueron al zona de transportes para ir por la moto que le otorgaron a Trunks.

Una vez allí, 18 junto a Turles, quienes trabajaban en esa zona arreglando y construyendo nuevos transportes, los vieron dirigirse a por la moto del muchacho Brief. Ambos se acercaron a ellos.

-¿A dónde van, Marron?- preguntó su madre.

-De misión, el Sr. Gokú necesita que exterminemos a unos tipos en la calle 104, volveremos rápido.

-Así es, no se preocupe señora, será fácil.

-¿Qué dijiste?- a 18 se le podía ver un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-La fregaste muchacho- dijo Turles al ver la reacción de su compañera –No le agrada para nada que le digan ''señora''- riéndose por lo bajo, se ganó una bofetada de la rubia mayor.

-¡Cállate idiota!

-E-entiendo, descuide, no se lo volveré a decir- Trunks encendió la moto, y con Marron aferrada a su espalda, salieron hacia su misión.

Tal y como dijo Gokú, después de treinta minutos, ambos llegaron a la calle 104 y guardando la moto en una capsula, empezaron a explorar la zona. Tras diez minutos de caminata, pudieron ver a un grupo de extraterrestres, seis para ser exactos, y empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia ellos.

-Hora del plan… ¿El mismo de siempre?

-¡Claro Trunks! Ese plan nunca falla.

-Entonces… ¡Vamos con todo!

Trunks y Marron salieron de su escondite a toda velocidad rumbo al grupo de extraterrestres, tomándolos desprevenidos. Marron utilizo sus habilidades, una muy extraña, y la única hasta el momento capaz de dominar la misma. Tocando el suelo, varias piedras, alrededor del objetivo, se elevaron y fragmentos del cimiento también, atrapando a tres de los extraterrestres en ellas. Los otros tres, quienes reaccionaron a tiempo, saltaron lo más alto que podían, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sus rastreadores les alertaron de una presencia muy cerca de ellos. Al alzar la cabeza, los tres extraterrestres vieron a Trunks, un poco más encima de ellos, blandiendo su espada por encima de su cabeza con ambas manos, sonriendo al ver las expresiones que tenían en su cara, sorpresa total. El oji-azul bajo la espada cortando a uno de los extraterrestres en dos, pero a los otros dos, empezaron a ver distorsionado, ya que la silueta de Trunks también se partía a la mitad, de lo que no se dieron cuenta, es que de su oponente uso su energía junto a la espada para mandar dos tajos extras en el movimiento, alcanzando por sorpresa a sus víctimas. Cuando los tres se dividieron, Trunks movió dos veces más su espada, y gracias a su habilidad de fusionar su energía con esta, eso fue suficiente para que sus oponentes fuesen reducidos a simples restos cayendo al suelo. Marron, por su parte, después de atrapar a sus objetivos, hizo presión en su técnica, rompiendo los huesos de sus víctimas, para después hacer una seña con sus manos señalando al suelo, para que la prisión de cada uno se internara en la superficie de forma violenta, triturando el cuerpo de los extraterrestres y dejar solo restos.

-Vaya masacre…-dijo Trunks una vez estuvo al lado de la rubia.

-Ni que lo digas, pero es la única forma de atacarlos sin darles oportunidad a hacer un movimiento.

-Eso lo sé… Recoge sus rastreadores, a ver si encontramos algo en ellos.

Marron se inclinó y recogió los seis rastreadores, cada uno de un color diferente para después guardarlo en una capsula.

-¡Misión Cumplida!- grito Marron abrazando a Trunks, acto que sorprendió al chico pero no por ello no le correspondió.

-Es hora de volver, esta vez fue tiempo record, jejeje.

-¡Sí!

Sacando nuevamente la moto, ambos la montaron y se fueron rumbo a la base. La misión fue cumplida con éxito.

Pan, quien seguía en el campo de prácticas entrenando, solo podía pensar en el muchacho de cabellos lilas que la salvo de esos extraterrestres hace ya dos meses. No solo la había salvado, la había curado, alimentado, entrenado y acompañado en sus primeras misiones. Esos pequeños gestos bastaron para que algo creciera en ella, algo que iba dirigido solo para él.

-_No puedo creer que esté pensando en él ahora… ¿Qué me pasa? Nunca me había sentido así antes… Aunque… No es la primera vez… Pero sé que él es diferente, no es como ese desgraciado…_

A la mente de Pan, solo venían recuerdos amargos del día en que conoció a Trunks. Había aceptado hacer su primera misión de reconocimiento… pero lo que Trunks no sabía, era que no estaba sola en ese momento. Había alguien junto a ella… Alguien a quien preferiría no recordar.

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
